undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 18: Rapture
This is the eighteenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 39 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group is cornered by Craig, Ember, and a whole platoon of Church soldiers. Craig: Caught you! Prepare to come to God! Bonnie: I'll never join your cult! Ember: Now, you must die! *The soldiers fire on the group. The group manages to easily fight them off. Dave: I need to face Ian alone. Lucas: No, Dave! Stay with me, please?! *Lucas gives Dave puppy dog eyes. Dave: Not buying it. *As the group was fighting off Ember and the Church soldiers, Dave barges into Ian's office. Ian: Dave, never expected you to be free. *Dave grabs Ian by the throat. Dave: Disband this church, or die! Ian: You expect me to give up that easily! You're wrong! *Ian prepares to fight Dave. Dave: We can do this the easy way, we negotiate and call off this war. Or, you can do this the hard way and fight. Ian: I am a fighter, not a negotiator. *The two jump out the window, both completely unharmed. Several walkers, including an undead Ash, follow the group. Ian: Where are we going! Dave: A place of old memories. *The two kill the horde and continue running towards the old, now completely abandoned, camp. Ian: What is this dump?! Dave: A camp I used to live in. Ian: It'll make a good battleground. *The two grab pistols and begin to shoot. Back at the church, the group continues to fight off Ember and Craig. Bonnie: They're too may of them, what are we supposed to do? *Lane appears with a bandaged arm. Lane: I'm here to save you guys! Bonnie: Lane! Jessica: I'm glad you're okay. *Lane fires at the soldiers, killing them. Craig runs away and Lane approaches Ember. Lane: Call off the war. Ember: Never! Lane: I have no more use for you. *Lane shoots Ember in the head. Back at the camp, Dave and Ian duel. Ian: You know I won't give up this easily. Dave: Do your worst! Ian: If you say so. *Ian grabs a torch and lights it. He torches the camp. Ian: Prepare to see precious memories go ablaze! *Dave manages to grab the toys the kids left behind and places them in his backpack. Dave watches in shock as the camp burns down. Dave and Ian run back towards the Church. They walk in and find the group. Ian: I've never seen happiness like this. But you're all weak! *Ian grabs a pistol and points it at Ashley's head. Ian: Surrender or she dies! Dave: We'll never surrender! *Ian shoots Ashley in the head. Dave: You're a monster! Ian: Am I? *Ian shoots Dave in the eye. Dave crumples to the floor. Lucas: Dave, NO! *Dave had enough life left in him to say some last words. Dave: Kill him. *Lucas grabs Dave's pistol and shoots Ian in the eye. The group then ignites the church and watches it explode. But, after they leave, someone climbs out of the rubble. He had one eye. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Max Charles as Lucas *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *David Tennant as Ian Co-Stars *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Noah Wyle as Adrien *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *Olivia Wilde as Ember *Nathan Keyes as Harrison *Mike Lobel as Riley Deaths *Ash (Zombified) *Ember *Ashley Williams *Dave Prescott (Unconfirmed) *Ian (Unconfirmed) Trivia *Last appearance of Ember. *Last appearance of Ashley Williams. *Last appearance of Dave Prescott (Unconfirmed). *Last appearance of Ian (Unconfirmed). *Last appearance of Ash (Zombified). *Lucas is promoted to the main cast in this chapter. Category:In The End Chapters